Tantas Razones para Vivir Rivamika (One-Shot)
by Hannah Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, tras la muerte de su hermano Eren Jaeger, actúa sin pensar, culpa de su necedad pierde el gas, y se ve acorralada por un titán, ¿Podrá Mikasa Ackerman salir de este pequeño aprieto?


_**Primero que nada es un One-shot (como se diga XD) No es Rivamika (Lo sé u.u) Pero contiene un poquito de Eremika (PERO NO LO ES) Disfrutadlo y dejar Reviews por favor.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tantas razones para vivir.**

"_**Lucha".**_

"Tantas razones para vivir, tengo que dejarlas ir…

He cometido tantos errores…

..Tengo que dejarlos ir"…

Pensó la joven azabache, aún seguía balbuceándose cosas, pues, ya su gas se había acabado. Y había tenido un fuerte impacto contra el techo de una casa. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, Eren ya había muerto, y toda la tropa 104, quería gritar por ayuda, quería gritar su nombre.

"Eren…

Eren…

… ¿Dónde te has metido?..."

Ella seguía maldiciéndose por no ser lo suficientemente buena, porque si lo hubiese sido, quizás Eren no estuviese muerto. Ni Armin, ni Eren, ni NADIE, absolutamente nadie, podía salvarla. Ahí tirada pensando en los lindos momentos que paso con Eren y Armin, recordando su infancia con la familia Jaeger, hasta que…

Aunque fuera fría, y matará titanes sin piedad, eso no significa que ella no tenga sentimientos.

Lloro, aunque Eren no estuviese ahí para ella, para consolarla, para decirle "Todo está bien", no…El ya no estaba a su lado. Solo lloraba como si su vida peligrara.

Después de unos minutos, tras haber recordado los bonitos momentos que tubo, su segundo oportunidad…Su familia, Eren… ¡Oh Eren!

Suspiro—Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte…—Se dijo con una voz casi audible—No estuvieses muerto—Se cubrió el rostro con aquella prenda roja, olerla, tocarla, aferrarse a ella era maravilloso, era como si el mismísimo Eren estuviese presente. ¿Qué he hecho…? Actué sin pensar en las vidas de mis amigos…Y ahora…

Unos pasos que estremecían el suelo, se escucharon acercándose a la joven Ackerman. ¿Un titán?...Oh cierto…Pensó.

—Eren…—Sus lágrimas se detuvieron por un momento— ¿Este es mi fin? —Se dijo aun aferrándose a la bufanda— ¡No! —Grito, y en ese instante, varias imágenes de sus seres queridos invadieron su mente.

— _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Mira, mira_— _La joven le enseño un pañuelo que había bordado._

—_Mikasa, que lindo—Dijo su madre sonriente—Recuerda que esto solo se lo puedes enseñar a los de nuestro clan, y a tus hijos también—_

_La niña un poco confundida, como todo niño. Se llenó de curiosidad—Mamá, ¿Cómo vienen los bebés al mundo? — La inocencia es única._

_La madre sin saber que responder con una sonrisa nerviosa le respondió—Pregúntale a tu padre—_

…

—No… No voy a morir aquí— Entonces recordó cuando Eren le regalo su preciada bufanda, la cual más nunca se quitó—Lucha…—Esas palabras, esas hermosas palabras, hizo que la joven por fin despertara de un largo sueño—¡Lucha! — Volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad

"_Tienes que luchar…Si no luchas morirás, tienes que luchar, si luchas ganarás…_

_¡NO PUEDES GANAR SI NO LUCHAS!"_

— ¡LUCHARE! — Volvió a gritar ya al frente del titán, con una espada en mano— SI NO LUCHAS MORIRÁS… SI LUCHAS GANARÁS…— Le dedico una mirada de despreció y odio al titán — ¡NO PUEDES GANAR SI NO LUCHAS! — Las lágrimas salieron por voluntad propia está vez— Lucharé Eren… Tú me diste otra oportunidad, tú me salvaste… No importa como pero ¡GANARÉ!, —La joven estaba sudando por tantas emociones mezcladas— Porque si muero Eren…Si pierdo… ¡NO PODRE RECORDARTE! — Ya la joven había llegado a su límite, con una sola meta. "MATAR TITANES"…"Los eliminare a todos…A todos, y a cada uno de ellos…"

¡Ahhhhhh! — Gritó la joven corriendo hacia aquel titán, hasta que, el mismo titán cayó al suelo lentamente. Esa capa… Ese símbolo…

"Las alas de la Libertad"…

—Hey—Se escuchó la voz de un hombre— ¿Qué está pasando? — La azabache sintió sus parpados pesados, su cuerpo, sus brazos…Sus piernas, no las sentía. Y sintió que fue descendiendo poco a poco, lo último que sintió o recordó, fueron unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola.

. . .

"_Esto me lleva a ti… Y diré…_

_Gritaré hasta que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho…_

_Y me dejare llevar…_

…_Este es el momento perfecto…"._

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró en una enorme habitación, estaba haciendo calor ya. Busco con sus ojos alguna persona quien sea, hasta que se encontró con aquel hombre. Su cabeza aún le dolía, así que no podía recordar con claridad.

— Tantas razones para vivir— El hombre de aquella habitación rompió el silencio, Mikasa no comprendía lo que quería decir—Hazlas mostrar mujer— ¿Qué decía…? ¿Por qué lo decía?, ¿Por qué la conocía?, en ese momento varias preguntas invadieron su cabeza.

—Lucha— La joven al escuchar esa palabra viniendo del se congelo — Si luchas ganarás… ¿Cierto? —Al parecer, se escuchó como una pregunta—Te rendiste, actuaste sin pensar… Y mira ahora donde llegaste— Esas palabras se sintieron como una fuerte puñalada en la espalda.

—Has cometido muchos errores Ackerman— ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? ¿Qué era el suyo? —Necesitas dejarlos ir…— Dijo el hombre cerrando la ventana en la que encontraba desde hace un buen rato.

_Esas luces interminentes…_

Ya no había más nada que decir, solo pudo ver como el hombre de baja estatura salía de aquella habitación.

_Me hacen levantarme del suelo._

—Estoy muy agradecida…De tener otra oportunidad— Susurro la joven para si misma.

_Nunca pensé que caería en esto…_

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, acá con un One-shot inspiradísima porque escuche la canción "I see stars", se las recomiendo para poder entender mejor este fic. Me di cuenta que parece mucho Eremika, jaja pero no lo subí por ninguna pareja en especial, claro que el Rivamika siempre estará para mí, y prometo escribir más historias de ellos juntos3 Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Reviews? :')**


End file.
